Fiore DeRosa
Fiore DeRosa is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the leader of the Bloodrose Legion and bearer of the Red Mage asterisk. D 's Journal entries ;Bloodrose Legion Leader Behind his ladies' man veneer, he has set multiple schemes in motion to ruin Florem's society based on Crystalist values. A 38-year-old man of unknown origin. His full name is Fiore DeRosa, and he holds the red mage asterisk. He is slowly but surely corrupting the devout nation of Florem from within with his meticulous schemes. *''Likes: Exploitable women, rising to power, fame'' *''Dislikes: Children, stubborn underlings'' Profile Appearance Fiore is a 38 year old man with rose-colored hair, a small black goatee, and grey eyes. He wears an open red shirt with a large rose on his left shoulder as well as red and black gloves. He has a small red scarf around his neck. He wears black pants with rose designs down the sides and a red belt with a rose buckle. His knees length boots are red and black. He wields the sword Bloodrose. Personality Fiore is a womanizer, but unlike Ringabel, sees women as tools to achieve his ends of rising up the ranks. Story ''Bravely Default'' Among the Anticrystalist forces that countered Eternia, Fiore had a good friendship with Qada and Erutus Profiteur as the three formed an alliance to make preparations to take over the established Duchy. After becoming commander of the Bloodrose Legion, Fiore is sent by the Eternian forces to corrupt Florem. However, DeRosa secretly plotted to overthrow the Duchy using the research he conducted with Qada to wipe out Florem. For this, with their older sister as his proxy, DeRosa has Mephilia Venus and Artemia Venus provide poisonous ingredients from the realm's most sacred animals while he abducts certain women to be subjected to the perfume he created that would make the women fall madly in love with him. The process of which involved using his special cologne on one victim and then extracting samples from the victim in order to make more perfume and repeat the entire process over again in order to achieve his desire which is to rise among the ranks by deliberately targeting women who had connections and could help further his position and wealth. However, DeRosa's dandy attitude catches the attention of Ringabel whose investigation results with Edea Lee using Sage Yulyana's bravo bikini to get DeRosa's attention. But by the time they found her, Edea was under DeRosa's influence before being snapped out of it as they defeat him. In the second world, the party confronts DeRosa as he tries to cover up his actions by saying they were permitted by Braev Lee. However, with the exception of Edea, the group knew DeRosa's experiments were not acceptable to the Duchy's leader. In the fourth world, DeRosa meets with Qada and Profiteur in the Eternian Command Center's dungeon to enact a scheme which would use a specially made virus to wipe out the Duchy leadership while presenting himself and Profiteur as heroes. However, after being warned by Einheria, Edea and her friends take out the three and lock them in a cell. By then, Alternis arrives and informs the trio that their conspiracy has been revealed by members of the Bloodrose Legion and they will remain in the cell until Braev Lee delivers their sentence. In the fifth world, DeRosa gets orders to bring the Bloodrose Legion to Eternia and gets on the Venus Sisters' bad side when he attempts to flirt with them to pass the time on the airship, going so far as to discreetly pull out a vial of what is implied to be his cologne, that Einheria ultimately spots before he can use it. When the wind vestal's group arrives, the Venus Sisters are moments away from attacking in self-defense, but fortunately for DeRosa he takes advantage of the situation and redirects Einheria and her sisters' attack Agnès's group before the Bloodrose Legion fall back to Eternia Central Command. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Fiore makes an appearance once more as the bearer of the Red Mage asterisk, appearing in both the demo and the full game. In the demo, DeRosa lurks about the oasis nearby Al-Khampis, no longer a member of the Eternian Forces. Initially refusing to speak to the party due to the heavy male lean, Magnolia is able to convince him otherwise and talks him into a friendly battle, after which he hands over his asterisk as a parting gift. Later, he reappears to save the party from Geist the Bloody in the dormitory basement of Al-Khampis. In the full game, he appears again, reformed as a professor of Al-Khampis, intent on acquiring an item known as the Wellspring Gem as a means of creating a new energy source to revolutionize the world. However, this would come at the cost of the water source of the people of the Harena Region, putting him at odds with Jackel. If the party chooses to side with DeRosa, Jackal is defeated and DeRosa's research takes off with him going on a world tour as a means of advertising the benefits of his research. On the other hand, if the party sides against him, his plans are halted and he flees once more into obscurity. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' As a Red Mage, Fiore uses Black and White Magic with his "Revenge" abilities which gives him extra BP whenever he is attacked. Fiore can also charm his opponents, with Edea charmed at the start of the battle and he can charm various characters at any given moment. However, one can give Edea an item that will nullify the charm status altogether from the very start of battle leaving one to focus upon Fiore. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Fiore is a Red Mage and utilizes a variety of Black and White Magic in battle. Creation and development Voice Fiore is voiced by Jōji Nakata in the Japanese version. He shares his voice actor with Grimoire Valentine and Weiss the Immaculate from Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. He is voiced by Steve Staley in the English release. He shares his voice actor with Kadaj from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Papalymo from Final Fantasy XIV. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Fiore appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Red Mage.jpg| BDPB Fiore Close-up.png| BDPB Fiore2.png| BDPB Fiore.png| BDPB Fiore3.png| BDPB Fiore4.png| BDPB Fiore5.png| BDPB Fiore6.png| Bravely Archive Fiore appears as an obtainable unit. Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect Fiore appears as an enemy. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' DeRosa's weapon appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Fiore appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BD Fiore Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer Scr BS bestiary 29.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology References Category:Section needed (Bravely Default) Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Antagonists Category:Red Mages Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer